A través del tiempo
by Smiling Girl
Summary: Y al final, las dos se habían podido quedar con InuYasha. Porque claro: Kikyô tenía al InuYasha feudal en el terreno feudal, pero Kagome tenía al InuYasha moderno en el terreno moderno.


**Disclaimer**: los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y la historia está hecha sin fines de lucro blábláblá.

* * *

><p><em>A través del tiempo.<br>Capítulo único._

—Y por último, señorita Higurashi —el Padre hablaba con una autoridad que hacía que todos guardaran silencio, casi con reverencia—, ¿acepta al señor aquí presente como su futuro esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

El ambarino frente a ella encarnó una ceja y ésta se sonrojó de una manera que a él le pareció adorable.

Kagome miró al padre y sonrió.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —exclamó feliz.

El Padre sonrió y alzó la mano, para que todos pudieran ver que su voto de unión era el válido.

—Entonces, por el poder concedido a mí, yo los nombro ahora —los miró, primero al joven y luego a la chica y sonrió—, marido y mujer —se giró a ver al castaño con un gesto paternal—. Ya puede besar a la novia.

Pero, más bien, fue la novia la que besó al novio y se lanzó a sus brazos.

Se separaron y se cruzaron miradas. Y Kagome reconoció en esos ojos dorados algo más que el amor de su vida reciente.

—Kagome, hoy te ves preciosa. —Ella se sonrojó ante el cumplido de su, ahora, esposo.

—Gracias, Takuma. —Él le jaló para darle un beso. Al separarse, Takuma se percató de que Kagome miraba fijamente algo detrás de él.

—¿Kagome? —Se giró y su vista se suavizó.

Desde una esquina distante, como si fuera una ilusión y recargado contra el Gôshimboku, estaba InuYasha. Takuma tomó a Kagome de la mano y la llevó hasta donde el chico estaba, ambos se saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza y Takuma se fue.

Kagome e InuYasha se vieron fijamente.

—Felicidades —le dijo finalmente él, con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, InuYasha —respondió amable Kagome—. ¿Cómo va todo en el Sengoku?

InuYasha se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, ya sabes... quería venir a despedirme antes de _irme_ con Kikyô. —Y con irse no se refería precisamente a un lugar terrenal.

Kagome asintió. Volvieron a quedar en silencio, pero no en uno incómodo.

Habían pasado mucho tiempo y muchas cosas llegados a ese punto. Después de la muerte de Naraku y la boda de Sango y Miroku, ella había regresado a su época, totalmente decidida a salvar el ciclo escolar. InuYasha había accedido a no molestarla, o no mucho, y Kikyô había decidido quedarse entre los vivos por un tiempo, mientras se normalizaban las cosas.

En la escuela había un estudiante de intercambio, Takuma Chiba. Y la primera vez que lo vio, no pudo evitar quedarse impresionadom: el muchacho era calcado a InuYasha en los rasgos y el cuerpo. Lo único diferente era el cabello, castaño y corto. Y a él, Kagome le parecía conocida. _Era obvio, y lo fue desde un principio. _

El tiempo pasó, salvó el semestre, conoció más a Takuma y se dio cuenta que él era para ella y viceversa. No por nada había conocido a la reencarnación de InuYasha, eso era seguro. Entendió que correspondía que las cosas sucedieran así. Que Kikyô se quedaría con InuYasha, que él moriría yéndose al infierno con ella, y que renacería en Takuma... y entonces finalmente podrían estar juntos.

Kagome suspiró y una sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro. InuYasha le miró interrogante y ella solamente ensanchó su sonrisa.

Al final, las dos se había podido quedar con InuYasha.

Porque, claro, Kikyo tenía al InuYasha feudal, en el terreno feudal. Pero ella tenía al InuYasha moderno en el terreno moderno.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reeditado.<strong>_

Como me parece injusto que una de las dos se quede con InuYasha y la otra sin nada (y si vamos al grano, medio estúpido también que InuYasha se decida por Kagome luego de que Kikyô muere), yo lo planteé de una manera diferente. Kikyô se queda con el InuYasha feudal, y Kagome con su reencarnación :D

¿Quién dijo que InuYasha no podía reencarnar? ¡Si Kagome reencarnó, él también puede hacerlo! #YOLO.

Saludines~

* * *

><p><strong>*845KIP: <strong>El fic pretende plantear que el asunto pendiente de InuYasha es Kagome, perdón si desde un principio no se entendió, intenté explicarlo mejor en la reedición. Y bueno... personalmente yo creo que Rumiko no lo hizo no porque no pudiera, si no más bien porque no iba con los fines de su historia (¿cuál hubiese sido el objetivo de revivir a InuYasha? ¿Qué ganaba ella?). Eeeen fin, di a entender un poco más cómo es Takuma físicamente, ¡gracias por el apunte y la opinión!

Me hubiese podido responderte de manera más amplia, pero no sé si tengas cuenta para mandarte un PM.


End file.
